


this is the truth about the boy/moon

by lyss6a



Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Angst, Canon Divergence, Canon Era, M/M, Songfic, kath saves the day basically bc lesbians do it best, the gays are big messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 17:18:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17871479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyss6a/pseuds/lyss6a
Summary: post rally, davey is torn apart. kath, thankfully, manages to push jack and him to talk before the night is over.





	this is the truth about the boy/moon

**Author's Note:**

> GIRL SKBSKSJSLSJS ok so mess! literally like this is JESKSLSJLSKS anyways please enjoy i hope i got jacks accent right and we’re gonna act like this duet was for them bc girl—— it would’ve SNAPPED
> 
> i dont own any of these characters or the song
> 
> (also the song is The Truth About The Moon which was cut from newsies oop)

_ latin name: luna/given name: jack _

  
the moon was bright, and davey just stared at it like he stared at jack. the ache in his chest wasn’t his heart, he insisted, it was from the soaking they got a few nights before. the tears he vigorously wiped away were for himself, not for jack. he won’t let himself do anything for him again.   


they never had anything, he tells himself. what kind of guy would wanna be with someone like him. what kind of guy would wanna be with a guy? he tosses and turns, thinks about jack’s raised fist when les got close. he wasn’t the jack kelly everyone thought he was. 

he was a coward. he was a fucking scab. davey locks his window the tightest he can, and lies with his head facing the wall. no more lying from jack. no more fucking dreaming about the future they could’ve had in santa fe. it’s over. it never even started.

davey grabs the nearest pillow and screams until his voice goes hoarse.   
  
he stops and hears the faintest tapping on his window.   
  
_ hundreds of thousands of miles away from here/someone who seems to get by with a smile _

  
jack stands in front of davey, and the tension is too thick. kath practically dragged davey all the way here, looking like shit after the night that they had (jack can’t help but feel fully responsible. that’s why he’s having trouble- that’s why everyone is-). the girl who wrote their strike into existence is in an alley waiting for jack to get his shit together. jack tries to not shake when he walks closer to davey, and stops when davey’s feet shuffle back into the brick wall.   
  
he smirks.   
  
davey punches him,  **hard** . harder than jack’d ever thought he’d have the guts to. jack stumbles a step or two backwards, and the smirk is gone as fast as it appeared. he rubs his jaw, where a bruise is bound to appear.   
  
“kath, could me’n davey have a sec?”   
  
she leaves without any scuffle, but gives jack a clear look that says ‘don’t fuck this up’.   
  
_ no signs of water or life or atmosphere/having no substance, he compensates with style _

  
his fists hurt.   
  
“what the  **fuck** was that back there, kelly?”   
  
it stings a little. davey feels like when they first met, when he didn’t know the infamous ‘jack kelly’ and didn’t care. it’s justified, he tells himself, jack sold them out and it was fucking uncalled for. he was in some different fucking world, because his jack wouldn’t sell out for anything. davey searched for answers before, and nothing added up.   
  
“i couldn’t do no nothing. ’threatened to put you’s n’ the refuge, the rest of the boys. you knows i couldn’t do that, davey.” he spit it out with his hands flying everywhere. it was fast, jack backing up more and more as he spoke. davey watched him pant and shake and the tears well in his eyes.    
  
“oh.”   
  
“yeah, fuckin’ oh.”   
  
they shuffle awkwardly. davey’s mouth keeps opening and closing. he has too many questions, he always does, but they can wait. they have a strike to continue.

“then i guess kath’s waiting for us.”   
  
“well’s we ain’t done, are we?”   
  
davey took a good look at jack kelly. the genuine look in his eyes, the twitching of his hand he bets is reaching for his own. his hesitant ghost of a smile and step towards him. they weren’t done, not even close, but he didn’t think that they’d talk about it in a stray alley at god knows what hour it is.

_ the facts are black and white/there’s nothing more to say _

davey’s hand reaches up to softly cup jack’s cheeks. his breaths hitches, and his lips meet jack’s as they both lean forward into one another. it’s familiar territory to the both of them, easily getting into the rhythm of it all. jack’s hands easily slide into holding davey’s waist. davey’s hands move from the back of jack’s neck, to running his fingers through his hair. 

jack hands start to move upwards from davey’s shirt, until davey breaks the kiss and stops him abruptly. ‘not now’ is unspoken, but understandable.

“what is this?” jack asks, hands floating above davey’s waist. davey eyes flicker to meet his, before he daintily runs his thumb over the place where he punched on jack’s jaw. their breaths are deep and loud in the empty alley

“i… don’t know.”

it’s rougher the second time. he grabs jacks hands and puts them on his waist himself. davey bites jack’s lip, and like a dream, he moans. loudly. davey kisses along his jaw, before ghosting jack’s neck and stopping again.

“kath is really waiting, jack,” davey whispers. he detaches himself, losing the extra heat. 

jack’s lips press together, and he nods. 

he can feel jack’s eyes on him as their hands narrowly avoid each others on the way out.

_ but yet i couldn’t think of one while watching it tonight/but when i looked into his eyes i couldn’t look away _


End file.
